


A Springtime Fresh Chorus of Limericks

by akikotree, CompassRose, Kess, saffronbunbaker, secretsofluftnarp, TheArcher



Series: Chartreuse [1]
Category: Podfic meta- fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Limericks, Multivoice, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Team Chartreuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: A "weird science" remix of a set of eight limericks written by CompassRose, as fan art of Team Chartreuse's mascots- chartreuse the liqueur, and chartreuse the color! Recorded by members of the team, edited by CompassRose. Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you as always to Paraka for hosting <3
Series: Chartreuse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	A Springtime Fresh Chorus of Limericks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] A Set of Limericks in Yellow-Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064129) by [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree), [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess), [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique), [saffronbunbaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher). 
  * Inspired by [A Set of Limericks in Yellow-Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074893) by [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

2 minutes, 15 seconds 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voiceteam-%20A%20Springtime%20Fresh%20Chorus%20of%20Limericks.mp3) | **Size:** 2.11 MB 

| 

cover created by Kess  
  
---|---


End file.
